The Coming Of The Red Fox
by Howl of the Wolves
Summary: Kiranna Morassi was just a normal japanese girl who went to go live with her cousin Ichigo. Untill she meets a mysterious figure, finds out that she too is a Mew Mew and holds more power that Ichigo herself. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people

Hey people! Howl of the Wolves here, this is my first TMM fic, so please be gentle! Also I apologise for any OC-ness of the characters.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own TMM. I only own Kiranna. If I did own TMM Kisshu would be with Ichigo.**

**Also I'm fighting between IchigoxKisshu pairing or KisshuxKiranna. Please give me your thoughts on this.**

**Any way onto chapter one!**

**Kisshu: Finaly.**

**Howl: Shut up.**

Chapter one

"Thanks for taking Kiranna in Sakura." My Mother said as I stared reproachfully at her (my mother not Sakura).

"It's nothing." Sakura said, waving away the thanks. My mother smiled and turned to me.

Have fun Dear, and behave." She kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes but waved to her as she walked back to her car and drove away.

"Well why don't we get your luggage up to your room, Ichigo's at work right now but you'll see her later." Sakura said, smiling at me. I nodded and together we lugged my heavy suitcase up the stairs.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Supper will be in an hour." I nodded and she retreated down the stairs.

Flopping down on my bed I sighed loudly. Ever since Mom and Dad got a divorce they had problems. I would have to stay here until they worked out all the glitches.

_Well I'd better make the best of it while I'm here._ I thought.

Suddenly the slam of a door brought me out of my thoughts as a cheery voice called,

"I'm home Nya!"

"Welcome home Ichigo dear." I heard Sakura say.

_Well time for me to meet my cousin. _I thought. I rose and headed down the stairs. Ichigo looked up at me as came down.

"Mom, who's that, nya?" She asked.

"That's your cousin, Kiranna, dear. She's staying here for a while." Sakura said beckoning me forward.

"Hey." I said stepping forward and extending my hand, "I'm Kira." I introduced myself by my nickname.

"I'm Ichigo, nya!" She ignored my hand, instead giving me a bone-crushing hug. She loosened her grip as I gasped for breath.

"Come on girls time for diner." Sakura motioned in the direction of the kitchen. Once we had all sat down we began our meal in silence.

"Mom, I have to go back to the Café again tonight, nya." Ichigo said breaking the silence.

"All right dear. Why don't you take Kira with you?" Sakura smiled at me. Ichigo looked at me before replying.

"Okay nya."

"Hmff. You spend too much time at that Café." Ichigo's father grumbled.

We ignored him.

Once supper and the dishes were done, Ichigo and I went upstairs to get ready. As Ichigo struggled to get her hair to cooperate, I scooped my gold-orange hair into a high pony-tail. Even in a pony-tail, my hair fell to mid-back. I stared into my the mirror at my brown-gold eyes.

"Ready, nya?" Ichigo asked after finally getting her hair into two pig-tails. I nodded and together we walked down to the front door.

"Bye you two! Don't be too late!" Sakura called form the kitchen.

"Okay, nya!" Ichigo called and we left. We were silent as we headed off to Café Mew Mew. When The silence was becoming unbearable, the Café came into view. We walked around and entered through the back door. As Ichigo lead me down the hall I heard a man's voice.

"While we are waiting for Ichigo I must tell you, there's another Mew Mew."

"Another one?" A girl gasped.

"Yes she doesn't know it yet, but for some reason she has recently shown up on our radar." Another male said.

"Yay! Another friend for pudding!" Another girl shrieked.

We reached the door and Ichigo rushed in.

"Another Mew Mew?" She yelled. I stepped in after her.

"Yes and it seems Ichigo, you've all ready found her."

**The end of chapter one! YAY me! Please show your love (or hate) of my story by… REVIEWING! YAY! Anyway, my arms are open for love, hate, criticism, spell checks, Ideas, suggestions… The list goes on and on, but I'm open to anything really. And remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapters will come!**

**Thanx and cya next time!**

**Howl**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK! Yay! Chapter two is on the way. Thank you to my reviewers, ZephyrFiction and Lerryn.**

**I have decided to start a Poll-like-thing for what pairing I should have.**

**Kishu/Kiranna: 1**

**Kishu/Ichigo: 0**

**This chapter Is leaning towards Kishu/Kiranna just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TMM.**

**On to chapter two!**

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Um… Hi, I'm Kira, Ichigo's cousin and I have no idea what you're talking about."

The blonde guy stepped up to me and grabbed my chin.

"Hey!" I said as he forced it up to a very strange angle. Then he pointed to something only the others could see.

"I was right. Kira you are a Mew Mew." He said releasing my chin.

"A WHAT!" I yelled, wiping out my pocket mirror and inspecting my neck. Sure enough there was a little red mark shaped like the paw of an animal.

"You're sure Ryou?" The brown haired guy asked.

"Yes Keiichiro, I'm sure." The blonde guy, Ryou responded.

"Wait, wait ,wait. What is going on here? And what the hell is Mew Mew?" I cried, desperate for some answers.

Keiichiro turned to me. "Project Mew Mew is something that Ryou and I started. We take the DNA of endangered animals and inject them into a few select people. Now we have five Mew Mews who fight the aliens that try to take over the earth. The aliens- Pai, Taruto and Kisshu-send Chimera Animals to take over the earth. It's your job to stop them."

"Wow." I sat down quickly. Once I had wrapped my head around it all I asked. "So, those are the other Mew Mews?" I motioned to the five girls sitting near the back of the room. The stepped forward and introduced their names.

"Hi, I'm Lettuce, Finless Porpoise." The green haired girl said.

"Pudding, Gold Tamarian Lion Monkey." The little blonde girl said happily.

"Minto, Ultramarine Lorikeet." Said the dignified blue haired girl.

"Zakuro, Grey Wolf." The purple haired girl tossed her head.

"Ichigo, Insomian Mountain Lion. Nya!" Ichigo said.

Just then a little puffy… _Thing_, flew in and spat a gold pendant into my hand.

"Thank you Masha." Ryou said.

"Good, good Masha!" The fluffy thing squeaked before flying over to Ichigo.

"Just say, Mew Kira Metamorphisis." Keiichiro smiled.

"Okay…" I said uncertainly. "Mew Kira METAMORPHISIS!"

I was enveloped in a bright orange light. I felt my clothes disappear as new ones took their place, Something popped out of my head and finally the transformation was done.

**(A/N: Kira's outfit is like Ichigos but it's a halter top and doesn't have the spiky things.)**

I was standing there in a red dress with a red choker, red leg band, red high heels with straps that wound up to my knees, red gloves and… Fangs? My hair and eyes had turned the same vibrant shade of red as my outfit. But in the midst of all this red was orange. The orange came in the form of fox ears and a white tipped fox tail.

Everyone was looking at me. I blinked slowly.

"Wow." Said Pudding softly (For once).

I concentrated and returned to normal.

"Well the, welcome Kira to Café Mew Mew and the Mew Mew team." Keiichiro handed me a red box.

"You work four to six." Ryou said.

I opened the box and pulled out my red waitress uniform. I smiled.

"Lettuce will you show Kira to the lockers? Then you can all go home." Keiichiro said. Lettuce nodded.

"Here is yours." Lettuce pointed to the red locker.

"Thanks." I carefully folded my uniform and placed it in the locker.

Ichigo then came in shouting, "Let's go home, Nya!"

I was coming home from the Café –Ichigo had to stay late-a week later. We hadn't had any attacks so far. Suddenly behind me I heard a small 'pop'. I spun around and there, floating was the cutest boy I had ever seen. He had long elfin ears, fangs, green hair and topaz eyes.

"Wow. Your even prettier than my Koneko." He said softly. I blushed and with a small 'poof' my fox ears popped out.

"A Kitsune are you?" He whispered, drawing nearer, until he was right in front of my.

"I do like Kitsune's" He murmered in to my ear. Then before I could do anything the leaned forward, and planted a kiss on my lips. Pulling back he whispered, " I'll see you soon, my little Kitsune." And with that he disappeared.

I sat down in shock.

I was still sitting there half an hour later. Ichigo came running down the path. My fox ears twitched.

"Kira?" She called. I jumped half a foot in the air as my tail popped out too.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Then she noticed my shocked, red face. "You met Kishu didn't you?" She asked

"The Alien?" I asked softly.

"Yup. What'd he do?" She asked.

"He… Kissed me."

**End of chapter two. Woohoo! Please show your love, hate, ideas whatever of my story by reviewing. And don't forget to enter your vote of which pairing I'm doing!**

**See ya next time!**

**Howl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Back with chapter three!**

**Our poll is still open.**

**Kira/Kisshu: 1**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: 0**

**On to chapter three!**

Chapter 3

"Uh oh, nya." Ichigo said.

"Uh oh, why uh oh?" I asked worriedly, as my tail and ears disappeared.

"It means, Kitsune, that you are my new toy." I groaned as the small pop announced Kisshu's return.

Ichigo whirled around, "Kisshu!"

"The one and only Koneko." Kisshu smirked.

Quickly Ichigo whipped out her power pendant, readying herself for transformation.

"Now, now, wait just a moment Koneko. I'm not here to fight. I'm here for my Kitsune." Kisshu said, still smirking.

My face matched that of a tomato as my tail and ears popped out. This time, though they were accompanied by fangs. _Well this is new._ I thought running my tongue over them.

"Come Kitsune, join us, I would hate to have to destroy you." Kisshu said.

_Join the aliens?_ I thought.

"Would I get to stay a fox?" I asked him.

"No! Kira! You can't! He'll kill us all!" Ichigo cried frantically.

"Yes Kitsune, you would stay a fox." Said Kisshu, ingoring Ichigo.

"Well in that case… NO!" I yelled. Kisshu's smirk slid off his face.

"Maybe you won't join me now. But you will, Kitsune." He whispered to me before rippling away. I heard a small pop and noticed I had two tails waving behind me.

"What?" I said, surprised. Another tail popped out.

"Eek!" I said as yet _another_ tail popped out. Seeing as I would get even more surprised every time a tail popped out, I kept on getting more surprised, which led to more tails popping out. Finally a ninth tail popped out. Again I jumped with surprise and with a dreaded pop, I was sitting on the ground.

"This could be a problem, nya." I looked up, Ichigo was huge!

_Why is she so big?_ I though.

I looked down at myself. I had _paws_! I dashed over to the nearest pond, and gasped at my reflection. I had been transformed in to a small red fox. My legs were back, as was the top of my muzzle and the tips of my ears. I was white underneath with red fur everywhere else. Complete with fangs and amber eyes I was a normal fox, except for the _nine white tipped tails waving behind me!_

"Um… I'll take you back to the Café." I heard Ichigo before she picked me up. I just nodded.

Five minutes later we burst through the doors of the Café.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? And why does that fox have nine tails?" Keiichiro asked.

"It's Kira! She turned into a fox!" Ichigo explained.

"With nine tails?" Keiichiro asked.

"I've heard of this. There is a legendary fox demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Fox." Ryou said, leading us down to the basement.

"Do you know how she turned into a fox?" Ryou asked Ichigo as she put me down on the floor.

"Uh… Surprise, I think." Ichigo looked at me, "She was surprised because Kisshu appeared. One of her tails appeared, she was surprised at that, so another one appeared, and, well the next thing I knew POP! There she was!"

"Maybe sadness will change her back. Kira thing of the saddest moment of your life." Ryou said.

Immediately I thought of the death of my uncle. With a small pop I was in human form, tears streaming down my face.

"Good, we found what changes you back." Ryou said as Ichigo comforted me.

When I calmed down I asked, "So I'm infused with the Kyuubi?"

"Not exactly. You were infused with a fox that contained the Kyuubi. So basically you are infused with a Demon Fox Container, thus making you more powerful that Ichigo." Keiichiro explained.

"… Oh." I said slowly.

"Wow." Said Ichigo.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha squeaked flying in circles around Ichigo's head. We heard a loud crash, followed by the sound of the other Mews transforming. Ichigo and I ran out to join the battle.

**YAY! End of chapter three! For all those who watch Naruto, Kira is a Mew Kyuubi Fox. But she's not a container. She just has It's power. For those who don't watch Naruto Kira is a Demon Nine-Tailed Fox Mew. Also I'm looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested. Please PM me if you are interested in this job. Any way please Read & Review!**

**Till next time,**

**Howl~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Back with chapter 4! Thank you to my reviewers, you know who you are! On with the chappie!**

"MEW STRAWBERY METAMOPHISIS!" Yelled Ichigo.

"MEW KITSUNE METAMORPHISIS!" I yelled.

"Ribbon strawberry Surprise!" Yelled Ichigo summoning her bell.

"Hey Kitsune! Let's see what you've got!" Kisshu flew at me with his dragon swords.

I shouted the first words that came to my head.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire Beam!" A long red staff appeared in my hand. An amber circle was held in the paws of a nine-tailed fox sitting on the top of the staff. **(A/n: No the fox is not real!)**

The first tail on the statue lit up as the amber glowed. A long beam of fire shot out of the ball, heading straight for Kisshu. Kisshu teleported at the last second.

That angered me. With a small pop the second tail lit up on the staff, at the same time I grew a second tail. This time I yelled a different set of words.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire slash!"

A huge two-tailed fox made of fire appeared out of the amber ball and slashed at Kisshu.

Kisshu dodged.

I grew a third tail as another tail lit up on the staff.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire Bite!" This time a three-tailed fox appeared and snapped his massive jaws at Kisshu's leg. Yet again Kisshu dodged.

"Aw, Kitsune, don't get angry now." Said Kisshu.

Pop! Out came tail number four, another tail lit up.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Poison Lightning Claw!" A four-tailed fox came out of the ball, crackling with electricity. It raised a paw and sent poisonous electric blades flying at Kisshu.

Kisshu teleported.

I spun and released attack five.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire Whip!" A long whip stretched out from the ball and lashed at Kisshu.

Kisshu teleported at the last second, but my efforts were rewarded, for he got a small burn.

"You could never kill me Kitsune." He sneered.

I growled and tail number six lit up, with a pop I grew my sixth tail.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire Wind Stream!"

A flaming gust of wind shot towards Kisshu. He teleported behind me. Tail seven.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Circle Explosion!" A circle of fire flew out of the ball and circled Kisshu. Then It began to shrink. Again Kisshu teleported away.

8th tail. I was very angry.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire Chain!" A chain of fire foxes came out and tried to circle Kisshu. He dodged and it hit Pai instead. Pai paused from attacking Lettuce and turned to me. He sent his attack and continued his fight with Lettuce. I dodged I attack by rolling to side. Right into Kisshu's dragon Swords. I looked at the gash in my side. Tail number nine.

"Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire BLAST!" An enormous explosion erupted from the staff. Everybody was blown back from the explosion.

Kisshu, recovering amazingly fast, flew over to me, pinning me down with his swords. Not having enough strength to launch another attack I wacked him over the head with my staff instead.

"Ouch!" Kisshu leapt up, rubbing his head.

I jumped up as well.

"Fifth Tail! Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire Whip!" I yelled. And though I still had my nine tails, on the staff only tail five lit up as the fire whip came out. I slashed out with the whip, wrapping it around Kisshu's waist.

"Ouch!" Kisshu teleported away. He appeared behind me, spinning me around.

"I'll be back Kitsune." He whispered. He kissed my lips, and with that the three aliens disappeared.

**For all those who are confused, Kira's attacks are as follows.**

**1st Tail: Fire Beam**

**2nd Tail: Fire Slash**

**3rd Tail: Fire Bite**

**4th Tail: Lightning Poison Claw**

**5th Tail: Fire Whip**

**6th Tail: Fire Wind Stream**

**7th Tail: Fire Circle Explosion**

**8th Tail: Fire Chain**

**9th Tail: Fire Blast.**

**See ya next time!**

**Howl~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So so sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, my computer was having problems. But any ways here's the next chappie!**

Chapter 5

"Okay. We now know the extent of Kira's power. Nine tails, nine attacks." Ryou told us back at the Café.

"Yes, good job Kira." Keiichiro said. I blushed and my ears and a tail popped out.

I touched the bandage on my side, remembering the flash of worry in my mind as I launched my ninth attack.

_What if I had hurt Kisshu?_ I thought.

**_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! He's the enemy!_** My annoying voice yelled.

_But he's so cute._

**_Ugh, you are so HOPELESS! I GIVE UP!_**

_Good._

"Kira. Kira? KIRA!" Ichigo's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said snapping out of my mental battle.

"We were saying Kira, that you need to learn how to control your ninth attack. You may hurt one of us." Ryou looked at me pointedly. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point, the uncontrolled blast could easily incinerate a mew.

"Right, I'll work on that." I nodded for good measure.

"Good, well you can all go home now. We'll see you tomorrow." Keiichiro said.

We nodded and left the Café together.

Ichigo and I entered the house, unaware of the ruby red eyes watching us.

**And there you have it! Chapter 5. It's short I know, but I'll try my hardest to update sooner, ok? Anyway please R&R!**

**Till next time,**

**Howl~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! YAY me! Whoot! Anyway on to chapter SIX!**

**WHOOT!**

"Deep Blue, sir. Please allow me to assist Pai, Kisshu and Taruto and their search for the Mew Aqua. There is another Mew, who is more powerful than the Mew leader." A dark figure said.

"All right Korame. You may join them. BUT, you are under their command." Deep Blue said.

"Hai." Said Korame before rippling away.

I woke up feeling very refreshed. I slipped on a pair of black pants and a red long, bell-sleeved shirt. The shirt had an orange fox sitting in the corner. I brushed my hair and struggled to get it into a pony-tail (it had decided to be very stubborn this morning).

Ichigo had a date with Masaya today, so she had the day off. I, however did not. I stepped out the door into the refreshing sunlight.

I walked down the street before turning and cutting through the park.

"So, you're Kisshu's Kitsune." A voice came from behind me. I spun around to see a tall-ish guy wearing baggy, black pants and a loose, dark red shirt. He had dark, blood red hair and bright crimson eyes.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Korame. I am here to help my alien brothers take over the petty planet you call earth, and destroy the Mews. My _sources_ tell me that you're the most powerful, so you'll die first."

"Really? Well I don't think so!" I yelled before transforming. After the red transformation light faded away, I summoned my Fox Fire Staff.

"Let's see what you've got Fox. Poison Ice!" Korame yelled. A crossbow appeared in his hands and shot purple ice shards at me.

Swiftly I leapt as high as I could, dodging all the arrows.

"Third Tail! Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire Bite!" I yelled. As the third tail on my staff lit up, the huge, flaming, three tailed fox emerged from the amber ball. The fox lunged at Korame, snapping It's jaws around his leg.

Korame howled in pain as the fox disappeared, after leaving its mark. Korame looked at the long burn -accompanied with bite marks- in his leg. He raised his crossbow and snarled out his attack.

"Poison Ice Arrows! Scatter!"

All at once about one hundred poisonous, razor-sharp arrows came at me from different directions. Seeing no way out, I crouched as low to the ground as I could get. Most of the arrows whizzed over me, but more than half made contact.

Shakily I stood up and started to pull out the arrows. Already I could feel the feel the poison spreading through my body. Grimacing I reached for my Fox Fire Staff.

Summoning the last of my energy I yelled, "Ninth Tail! Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire BLAST!" With my mind I tried to angle the blast towards Korame.

He had disappeared by the time the dust had cleared. I sat on the ground as I felt the burn of the poison as it seared through my veins. Panting I tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. I laid on the ground and closed my eyes hoping it would be over soon.

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHA! I AM MEAN! Anywho a review would be reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally nice, cuz I updated really soon…**

**Anyway I'll see you guys with the next chappie!**

**Howl~**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! Another chappie! WHOOOO! Anyway here it is!**

I opened my eye to a very bright light, causing me to snap them shut again.

"Kitsune… Kitsune… Wake up Kitsune." A soft voice called.

I groaned and rolled over. Then it clicked.

_Kitsune? But that's what Kisshu-_ I sat bolt upright.

"Kisshu!"

Then I realised where I was. I was in a rather messy green and brown room.

"That's right Kitsune."

"What am I doing here!? Why am I still alive? That poison should have killed me." I cried.

"Then you should be grateful. I saved your life." Kisshu said. I stared at him.

"You did? Why?"

"Because Kitsune, I love you."

I was suddenly filled with a very happy sensation, almost like I was floating. I looked down, I _was_ floating. Kisshu laughed at the look on my face. I looked to Kisshu then to the ground and back a few times before snapping out of my shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I screamed.

"Kitsune, calm down. The antidote wasn't strong enough, so I gave you some of my blood because we're immune to the poison. It shouldn't have given you our abilities but I guess when you mix alien blood and Kyuubi DNA you get alien abilities." Kisshu explained calmly.

"Wait, so now I'm a Mew Demon Fox ALIEN?!" I was on the verge of hysteria.

"Y-yes. But on the bright side you have new powers!" Kisshu added quickly.

_That means, TELEPORTATION!_ I focused on the far corner of Kisshu's room. I wanted to go there. I REALLY wanted to go there.

And then, I was there. I promptly fell over in shock. Kisshu was snickering while he grinned at me.

"See? You can do everything we can do, Flying, teleportation, Chimera Animal creation and decreation, and weapon summoning." He said.

"So I'll have two weapons." I pondered.

"I guess so."

"Well I'd better get home. Thank you Kisshu. You know, maybe the Mew Aqua would revive your planet. I could ask Ryou if you want." I smiled at him.

"You'd do that? Thank you Kitsune. You know how to get here now so just drop by whenever you get the chance." He said. I walked over to him, and kissed his lips. Smiling at his shocked expression I winked and teleported to the Café.

I appeared in front of the Café doors, I took a deep breath and pushed them open. Immediately I was ambushed by a small, yellow somebody by the name of Pudding.

"Kira back! Na no da!" She yelled.

"Kira! What happened to you!" Ryou yelled running in from the kitchen.

I told my story, omitting the part where I kissed Kisshu.

So you're part alien now?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded and started floating to prove my point.

"Interesting, your features have changed slightly." Keiichiro said handing me a mirror. I gasped. I looked like a female version of Kisshu. My hair had a few light green streaks, I had fangs, my face was more like Kisshu's (just more female), my eyes had changed to a bright topaz and my ears were pointed and slightly longer than usual.

"Whoa." I said.

"I suppose Kisshu's blood changed you appearance." Mint sniffed.

"Kira's pretty Nano da!" Said Pudding happily.

I smiled then remembered my promise to Kisshu.

"Hey Ryou, would the Mew Aqua revive Kisshu's planet?" I asked.

Ryou looked at Keiichiro thoughtfully before answering.

"Probably, why do you ask?"

"Well, in return for helping me, I, uh, sort of promised Kisshu I would look into it." I said nervously.

"Hmm, you never know. We'll do some research."

"thanks, well I'd better get home." I waved goodbye and teleported to my room.

**And FINI! GO ME! TWO CHAPPIES IN TWO DAYS! WHOOT! I would REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY appreciate a review (or I may have to send Kish to kill you…) So a review would be FABULOUS! **

**See ya next time!**

**Howl~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I'm the Assistant Stage Manager for a play and It's been pretty hectic lately. But now I'm back bringing another chapter with me! Here it is!**

"_Good morning Kira, we have some good news. The Mew Aqua will revive Kisshu's planet."_ Keiichiro told me over my cell phone the next morning.

"Awesome. Can I come over and get it? I'd like to give it to Kisshu right away." I replied, using my telekinesis to hold my phone at my ear as I brushed my hair.

"_Sure. Come over any time. Bye"_ said Keiichiro.

"See ya." I snapped my phone shut and put my hair into a pony-tail. Once out the door I teleported to the Café. Ryou handed me a blue box.

"Thanks guys." I said before teleporting away to Kisshu's ship.

I landed flat on my stomach, on his bed. I noticed immediately that beds don't go 'oomph'. I looked down to see Kisshu's smirking face inches away from mine.

"As much as I love us in this position, you're squishing me."

"Oops! Sorry!" I squeaked, leaping off of him as my face turned a bright shade of red.

He smirked, "So Kitsune any particular reason for your visit.?"

"Yes." I pulled out the box and handed it to him.

He took the box and opened it gently. He gasped in surprise as the blue glow of the Mew Aqua illuminated his face.

"K-kitsune, th-this is the-"

"Mew Aqua. I talked to Ryou and Keiichiro and they said that it would revive your planet."

"Kitsune, do you know what this means?!"

"Um, that we're not enemies anymore?"

Kisshu smirked. I recognized the look in his eyes and blushed a deep red.

Kisshu grinned.

"It's okay Kitsune, I wouldn't try anything until you're ready."

I smiled.

"But now that we're not enemies anymore, Kiranna, will you be my girlfriend?" Kisshu asked solemnly.

I stood there shocked for a moment before realising that Kisshu was waiting for an answer. Not trusting myself to speak I through my arms around his neck and squished the life out of him.

"I-I'm guessing th-that's a yes." He choked out.

I just grinned.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! They're going out! Well now what happens? The potential threat is gone! Is the story done?! Fear not! The story is long from done! Do you all remember Korame? Well maybe he comes back… With friends… Anyway, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave a review! If you don't I will cry. And that will be sad. So REVIEW!**

**Thanx!**

**Howl~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo Sorry! I know that it's been a looooong time but I've been in a play so I've been busy all the time. But I'm back now with chapter 9!**

"So the aliens are working at the Café with us?" Mint asked the next day.

"YAY! TARU-TARU!" Cried Pudding, hurling herself at the youngest alien.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled, red-faced as he tried to dislodge Pudding.

"Yes, we will be assisting the five of you in your work here." Pai said solemnly, ignoring Pudding and Taruto.

"Yeah, Ryou says you need it." Smirked Kisshu.

"Hey!" Cried Ichigo as I laughed.

Keiichiro came out of the kitchen carrying three boxes.

"You start today." He said handing the boxes to the aliens.

"You girls get changed and start setting up." Keiichiro said to us as he ushered the aliens into their change room. We nodded and rushed over to the change rooms.

The aliens were changed before us so Ichigo and I went to the kitchen while Mint went to get her tea, Zakuro and Lettuce went to take orders and Pudding went to locate her ball (we had hidden it in a broom closet on the stairs.)

We found Keiichiro and Taruto icing cakes as we entered the kitchen.

"Are there any orders to take out?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. This one goes to table seven and this one goes to table four." Keiichiro handed us each a tray loaded with cakes and drinks of the sort.

"Hai." We nodded and left. I made my way over to table four.

"Here you are!" I said handing the food out to their respective person. The people nodded in thanks and I headed back to the kitchen. As Kisshu passed me on my way I felt something slip into the pocket of my skirt. I pulled out the slip and unfolded it.

_Meet me behind the Café at break_

_Kisshu_

I grinned and turned to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded to show I would be there. Kisshu grinned wider and disappeared into the kitchen.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Hey" I called softly as I slipped out the back doors of the Café.

"Hey Kitsune."

"So did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well Kitsune. I really, really love you, and I hope you feel the same way about me. But, um… I know your still in school, but when you've finished school, will you… Will you marry me?" Kisshu blurted.

I was stunned. So stunned, in fact that with a 'pop' I was on the ground as a stunned nine-tailed fox. Kisshu looked down at me worriedly.

"Um, Kitsune? Are you okay?"

Then it clicked.

Kisshu wanted to _marry_ me! Kisshu wanted to marry_ me_!

In my haste to answer him I forgot I was a fox.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I squealed happily. Although it came out as a series of barks he seemed to understand. His face lit up like a child on Christmas. I sat on the ground waving my tails with joy. Kisshu scooped me up and kissed my nose. With a 'pop' I was human again.

"Oh!" I squeaked as I fought to regain me balance. Kisshu caught me and spun me around to kiss my lips.

As we broke the kiss I heard a sarcastic voice.

"Well isn't this sweet."

I whirled around to stare into the cold bloody eyes of Korame.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! See ya next time!**

**Howl~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey People! I'm back! With Chapter 10! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMM ONLY KIRA! And Korame, Tomoko, Tokomo, Komo and Zakara :)**

**On with the chappie!**

"Korame! Why are you here! The planet is revived! We don't have to fight anymore!" Kisshu said calmly.

"Oh, I know that our planet is revived Kisshu. But I want planet Earth _and_ your little fox." Korame smirked, snapping his fingers. Immediately four aliens appeared in a swarm of ripples.

"These are my followers. Tomoko and Tokomo, the Death Twins. Komo The Killer. And Zakara Deadly Gaze." As he pointed to each in turn, they glared and gave a slight nod.

Tokomo and Tomoko were lean, bleach-blonde males with elfin ears and crystal white eyes.

Komo was a skinny female with millions of weapons hanging off her. She had long flaming red hair and deep, dark black eyes.

Zakara was an even skinnier female with ankle-length hair in a shade of shocking blue with green streaks. Her eyes were the worst. One was a poisonous green and the other was a bright bloody red.

Kisshu snarled. Korame made a lunge for me but I teleported away.

"Oh? Alien abilities? This is new. Zakara, you know what to do. Komo get Kisshu." Korame smirked at me.

Komo threw a series of knives at Kisshu and in two seconds flat he was pinned to the wall of the Café, unable to teleport. Zakara turned and stared at me. Her red eye seemed to pierce my soul and I felt all my power rushing away as the face of Kisshu faded from my sight…..

When I woke up I was in a cage. The first thing I shouted when I regained my voice was-

"Kisshu!? Where are you!?"

"Right here Kitsune." I turned around and beside me in a silver cage was my beloved fiancé. He was grinning but it looked more like a grimace.

Then I got a good look at him.

His cloths were ripped, his skin was a purple color from bruises and he was covered in dry blood.

I gasped. How dare they do this to him! In concern I moved towards the bars of my cage. I grabbed the golden bars and was immediately thrown back with so much force I slammed into the opposite wall. Blinking away tears of pain I tried teleporting. I concentrated on the outside of the cage. Suddenly I felt a stinging in my arm. I looked down to see a small cut on my arm, it wasn't bleeding badly so I ignored it. I was about to try teleporting again when I heard the noise of a door opening.

"Good morning Darling." Said the shadow in the doorway.

I heard the mechanical noise of a crane of some sort before me and Kisshu's cages were lifted by separate cranes. I stretched my arm out to him as he did the same. Our fingers brushed before I was swung away.

"Kisshu!" I yelled franticly as I was taken away. My cage swayed and I slid into a wall, only to be thrown into a different one opposite me. Finally hitting my head on a bar I gratefully sunk into the black abyss….

**End of chapter 10! Please tell me what ya think!**

**Howl~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm back everybody!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMM But I wish I did.**

~~Korame's POV~~

I laid Kira on the bed, thinking about what I was going to do next, already I could feel the bulge in my pants. I could feel that she was sleeping now, it was time to begin. I quickly undressed her -pausing to marvel at her beautiful body- before reaching into the night table and pulling out the knife.

I took the knife and with the tip I began to draw lines all over her body, cutting just deep enough to draw minimal amounts of blood. I got no response so I drew a long line across her stomach, deep, but not deep enough to kill her. At this she whimpered in pain. I smiled and did the same with her arms. She whimpered more and her caramel colored eyes fluttered open.

Immediately she started shivering, and when she realised she wasn't wearing anything she gasped and snatched the nearest blanket, wincing as she did.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered in fright.

"Well _Kitsune_." I started, using the nickname from the pathetic alien Kisshu, "I thought I would have a little fun with you before I killed you." I said drawing a line across one of her legs.

She whimpered and pulled her leg back. I smirked and took off my shirt.

She looked surprised. When I took off my pants her face went as white as a sheet.

Finally she had gotten what I was going to do.

I watched as her eyes filled up with fear. She shook her head furiously and curled into a ball, while she tried to stop the bleeding of her cuts.

I laid the knife down and grabbed her. I positioned her correctly and spread her legs. She stared up at me in fear as I positioned myself over her, smirked evilly and thrust downwards.

**END! Don't worry the story is not finished, Kisshu comes to rescue his princess before she is killed… Maybe… hehheheheheheheheheheheheheh ehehehe.**

**Please tell me what ya think! I know It's really short, but the one after the next one should be longer!**

**Howl~**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOOT! Two chapters in one day! Be proud everybody!**

~~Kira's POV~~

I felt the searing pain when Korame entered me roughly. I let loose a long piercing shriek.

"Oh, shut up Sunshine, you know you like it." Korame snarled with lust in his eyes.

_NO! No, no, no! This can't happen! Kisshu was suppose to be my first time!_ I thought franticly. Then I had an idea. As Korame got ready to thrust into me again I raised my hand and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I leapt over him to my cloths. I grabbed my Pendant.

MEW KITSUNE METAMORIPHO-SIS!

I summoned my Fox Fire Staff and got into the battle stance, relishing for a moment how good cloths felt.

"Ninth tail! Ribbon Blazing Fox! Fire BLAST!" I yelled. The blast barely fazed him. In panic I yelled the first thing that came to my mind.

"Mew Kitsune Secret Attack! Alien Hypnosis and Fox Confusion!"

My staff grew two swords crossed behind the fox statue. Two bright green eyes appeared on the swords and millions of flaming foxes appeared around us. Korame was unfazed as he grabbed me. He angrily strapped me to the bed. Snarling he snatched my pendant off my neck, causing me to return to normal.

"You've been a bad girl." He snarled. Korame grabbed a rusty pipe and thrust it up my opening. Ribbons of pain sliced through my body as a piercing, glass-shattering screech exploded from my mouth.

"I've had enough of you. Goodbye, Kira."

Korame grabbed the knife and held it over my heart. The door slammed open. Korame plunged the knife into my heart as I heard Kisshu's heart-broken scream.

"Kira! KIRA NO!"

**End. Not end of the story. BTW this is the end of the perverted stuffs, don't worry. I didn't really want Korame to rape Kira but what else his he suppose to do? Oh and if anybody is confused about Kira's random little alien attack, It's just that cuz she's now part alien she gets a combined Alien/Mew Fox attack. Any way PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEASE R&R. I know The chappie was short, but pleaser review!**

**Howl~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I'm back! And this time we have a special guest star! Lerryn!**

**Lerryn: Hello**

**Kira Fox: Hey!**

**Korame: (Walks in) Good evening.**

**Lerryn: KORAME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Korame: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!1**

**Random fat ugly woman walks in and rapes Korame**

**Lerryn: HA! How do you like it!? It doesn't feel very good to be raped! Does it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kira Fox: Thank you Lerryn while you are here would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Lerryn: Sure! Kira Fox does not own TMM, only Kira and Korame and his group.**

**Kira Fox & Lerryn: Enjoy the chapter!**

When I opened my eyes it was very dark. Presently I came to realise I was in a field.

"Whoa! Where am I? What happened? Where's Kisshu? And Korame? What is this place? Why am I here? When- OOH! Butterfly!" I squealed.

I heard a giggle from behind me. Abandoning the blue butterfly I turned around and grabbed the first thing I could –which happened to be grass- to defend myself.

"What a funny little thing you are, so many questions. If you sit down I will answer them." Said the little, orange, nine-tailed fox in front of me in a motherly tone.

"Who are you?" I asked, plopping on the ground in front of her.

"Another question? Goodness you're full of them aren't you. Well I'm your nine-tailed fox genes, you are in a field, that alien Korame raped and murdered you." She paused to growl menacingly, " Kisshu is mourning over you're dead body, Korame will probably be killed because Kisshu wants revenge. This is my mindscape place and you're here because I want to talk to you. Whew, anything else?" The fox laughed happily.

"I… Died?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep." Said the fox leaping up and dancing about, "but don't worry, we'll send you back."

"We?"

"Yes, your alien genes and I, silly!" My fox chirruped happily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world –which it probably was. I looked over at the red-eyed, pitch-black fox sitting near a tree. He nodded at me and I nodded back.

Suddenly the blue sky darkened and thick pearly, rain drops fell from the sky.

"Oh! The healing tears are working! It's time to go back!" My fox laughed.

I nodded and she batted a tear over to me with a tail. The tear hit me and covered me in a glowing, pearly sheen. I grew to bright to keep my eyes open so I closed them.

When I re-opened my eyes I found myself staring into the heart-broken face of Kisshu.

**End of chapter! I may not be able to update for a while, My family is going to on a trip! Away from a computer! Yay! (insert sarcasm). Anyway, sorry it's short, it looked longer when I wrote it. Anyway, tell me what ya think!**

**Howl~**

**P.S. Lerryn, I hoped you liked my little conversation thingy at the beginning of the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Chapter!

BACK! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! You see I got back from the wonderful land of no computers, and then I had that wonderful little thing called writers block. And now I'm done all my exams! Yay! Anyway on to the chapter!

"Kisshu?"

"Kitsune! Your alive!" Kisshu hugged my tightly.

"Where's Korame?"

He's gone. He won't ever hurt you again, Kistune. It's all gonna be okay now." Kisshu whispered.

And he was right. It would be okay because I had Kisshu.

Thirteen years later…

"MOMMY! Kora said my hair was frizzy!" The little green-haired five year-old burst into our room wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, honey-" I started, only to be cut off by another voice.

"Karsa be QUIET! I'm trying to sleep!" Our eldest son Markl yelled.

"Oh dear." I mumbled before turning to my daughter, as I grabbed my bathrobe, " come on sweetheart, lets get breakfast."

"Yay! Can we have pancakes? Can we? Please?" She gave me the heartbreaking watery chibi eyes.

"Okay, Kar Panceakes it is."

"YAY! Markie, Korie! We're having pancakes!" Karsa bolted down the hall again, yelling loud enough to wake the dead. There was a chourus of 'don't call me that!'

I sighed and swished my tails. After the aliens had been defeated, there had been a problem when Ryou had tried to remove the Animal DNA. Now all the Mew Mews were stuck with the ears, tails and senses of our animals. Now I really was a Kitsune.

I went about making the pancakes as the rest of the family got up. I knew that Markl would be down first, followed by Kora and then Karsa.

Markl was ten and was the spitting image of his father (attitude included).

Kora was seven and was a spitting image of me (attitude included).

Karsa was five and was a strange mix of Kisshu and I. Her hair was already near her mid-back. It was a light-ish green with gold streaks. One eye was topaz and the other eye was bright green (we weren't sure where that came from). She had fangs, claws and cute little whisker marks on her cheeks. She also had alien ears and nine fluffy fox tails.

All of our children had inherited the alien abilities.

_Yes life is perfect_ I thought as our children teleported to school.

Once they were gone I turned around to kiss Kisshu lightly on the lips. And we went upstairs to finish what we had started.

END! This is the very last chapter of The Coming Of The Red Fox. It has been a pleasure to write and I might, Maybe, perhaps do a sequel, but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should do a sequel of not. Thanks every body for taking the time to read my story. Bye Bye!

**Howl~**


End file.
